


Hawkmoth's Satisfaction

by TigerRuby



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/M, Good Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Good Parent Gabriel Agreste, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Poor Nathalie Sancoeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerRuby/pseuds/TigerRuby
Summary: Hawkmoth was DONE!In other words he just wasn't to let this opportunity go...





	Hawkmoth's Satisfaction

Gabriel was done. DONE! It had been two whole months since he had found out Ladybutt and Catboy's (don't ask) identities.

They had dumbly decided to transform in alley (THE SAME ALLEY) and they didn't even see each other!

At first it was quite awkward having to find out exactly who the people were in the skintight spandex suits, and that your son and your son's classmate were the famous duo he had been fighting.

So he stopped akumatizing the poor, vulnerable citizens of Paris and started processing his information for two whole moths- I mean months.

Then it hit him.

"Natalie"

Natalie who was busy counting the strands of her hair dumbly, hoping Gabriel would get hit with a realization, hopefully answered,

"Yes, Sir?"

Gabriel took a deep breath and screamed,

"I CANT BELIEVE THOSE TWO LOVESICK IDIOTS HAVE BEEN IN A WRETCHED LOVE SQUARE THIS WHOLE TIME! WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THIS EARLIER! I COULD OF GOT THEM CUDDLING ON A COUCH AGES AGO! WHY, OH WHY! I'M SUCH A DUMBO! ARGHH!"

Natalie smiled mischievously " I thought you would never notice! Do you know what this means..."

Huh.. Oh yeah~

Gabriel smirked " What a good assistant, you always know what I'm thinking"

Nooroo and Dussu silently prayed for the oblivious Adrien and Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so I will appreciate feedback.  
Thx!!!


End file.
